Ancient Evil Part: 2
Plot Previously Sequence. Theme Song Death Dragon hovers above the city. Bryce, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are standing near their cars. Ben: He's not gonna give us a whole lot of time, so we need to come up with a plan, fast. Bryce: I hear ya, I've got an Idea, but I'm not sure how well it'll work. Dragon: I've given you sufficient time to plan, now face me(roars) Bryce: You want a fight?(activates the Infinity) Come and get it!(transform) Thunderclap! Thunderclap flys into the air and faces Dragon. Dragon roars and blasts Thunderclap with black fire. Thunderclap backs up slightly, recovers and roars. Dragon: How are you not phazed? Thunderclap: The Fragor Plausus DNA is barely effected by dark energy. In other words, your powers are useless!(shoots a mouth thunderbolt) Dragon takes the hit and falls into the ground. Thunderclap flys down and picks him up. He flys miles into the sky and throws Dragon down. Dragon plummets into the earth. He gets up and flys back into the air. Dragon: Impressive, but you'll have to do better(eyes glow) Dragon releases a surge of dark energy. The surge acts like a wave and crashes into Thunderclap. Thunderclap falls from miles up, to the ground. Dragon lands on top of Thunderclap and pins him to the ground. Dragon: I wonder if there's a God?(body glows as he struggles with Thunderclap) Let me know when you get back. A flaming sword flys through the air, and stabs into Dragon's shoulder. Dragon screams and jumps off of Thunderclap. Thunderclap flys upward and sends lightning down at Dragon. He is hit by the lightning as he pulls the sword out of his body. Dragon tosses the sword on the ground. Dragon: I don't know where that came from, but it won't save you. Vilgax: I beg to differ(punches Dragon as he turns around) Dragon is thrown into a building, the building crumbles on top of him. Thunderclap lands next to Vilgax. Thunderclap: Vilgax? We thought you were dead. Vilgax: Far from it.(Dragon gets off the ground) I'll explain later. End Scene Thunderclap and Vilgax stand, ready to fight, facing Dragon. Dragon gets up and shoots black fire at them. Vilgax and Thunderclap jump in opposite directions. Thunderclap lands and fires a mouth lightningbolt at Dragon. The bolt hits Dragon and he screeches. Vilgax gets up and fires his eye lasers at Dragon. Dragon falls, and lays still. Thunderclap and Vilgax walk up to him, and look down at him. Thunderclap: That is why you don't provoke me! Dragon's eyes open quickly and he dashes into the air, knocking Vilagx and Thunderclap down. Dragon: Ha ha ha ha ha. Did you really believe I had fallen!? I won't fall 'til my reign begins. A ship comes near the battlefield. The access hatch opens, and Max Tennyson walks to the edge. Dragon, Thunderclap, and Vilgax look at him. Max pulls out a Null Void gun ,and fires it at Dragon. Dragon stops the beam with his hand and fires dark energy shots at Max. The ship dodges and circles around Dragon. Thunderclap fires a mouth-bolt and Vilgax shoots his eye beams. Dragon takes the hits and roars. The Null Void ray hits Dragon and sucks him into the Null Void. Bryce reverts, Vilgax sheaths his sword, and Max lands his ship. Bryce: Max! What are you doing here? Ben holds up his cell phone. Ben: I called him in to help. Figured you could use some help. End Scene Bryce, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Max are talking to Vilgax. Gwen: Are you sure you have to leave? Vilgax: Yes, my people need a leader. And I've been gone for too long. Bryce: I can understand that. Good luck, Vilgax. Vilgax: Same to you. Vilgax teleports u to his ship, and his ship flys off. Kevin: Well, I'm ready to go, you? Gwen: Yeah. Ben: You're leaving? Why? Gwen: We have a war to push back. The Arachnichimps want to take over Petropia. Bryce: Why get involved? The Petrosapiens will win. Kevin: If they win, the entire Arachnichimp army will be gone and that leaves them open for invasion. Bryce: Oh, right. Ben: Looks like it's just you and me. Bryce: Yup, just you and me. THE END. Aliens Used *Thunderclap''(Bryce)'' Trivia *Vilgax doesn't explain what happened to him and the Symbiote Category:Episodes